


Sometimes Life Gets Rough

by babebucket



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Other, Poems, life - Freeform, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babebucket/pseuds/babebucket
Summary: Here’s a collection of poems and pieces of writing in which I can express my feelings and vent and let it all out.





	1. • 1 •

I care too much  
More than I do for myself  
I try to save everyone  
From what I’ve been through  
And it’s not fair to me  
To put myself in this situation  
But I also know it’s selfish  
To think my little issues matter more  
So I’ll keep my mouth shut  
Unless it’s to comfort others  
Because I do for all of them  
What no one does for me


	2. • 2 •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this, thank you:)   
> If no one is then this is just for me ha   
> Anyways hope you enjoy

Have I let you down?  
I feel like I haven’t protected you  
Do you feel safe?  
Because you’re too fragile for the world  
Is you heart still whole?  
I think I might have let it break  
Did I never mean anything?  
I don’t think you believed what I said  
Will you ever forgive me?  
I didn’t catch you when I should have  
Did I ask for forgiveness?  
I am so sorry for doing this to you  
Will you be okay without me?  
I believe it’s best if I let you go


End file.
